bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolcanon
was a BakuBlitz Bakugan from Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His BakuNano was Hyper Pulsor. He was one of Anubias' three Bakugan but was also used by Ben and Robin of Team Anubias. Information Bakugan.com The fast-shooting action of his enormous claws is unique to Bolcanon. The terrifying spikes that rest on his shoulders cause devastating damage to his opponents. Bolcanon's mouth opens wide to shoot out hot lightning magma that his enemies fear. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Interspace Showdown, he battled Titanium Dragonoid and Dan Kuso with Ben. Bolcanon actually proved to be quite a match for Drago with his swiftness. He later lost alongside Horridian after Dan used Drago's ability Dragon Hard Striker. In Agony of Defeat, he battled Zenthon alongside Krakenoid, but was defeated easily. In A Royale Pain, Bolcanon appears as a participant in the Battle Royale under Robin's ownership where he used his BakuNano, Hyper Pulsor, for the first time. He briefly battled against Krowll before Taylean interfered. He and Krowll then team up on Taylean and have him down for the count. But when Taylean spawns Silent Strike, the tables turn. He and Krowll try to attack him with their BakuNanos, but are easily defeated by the Mechtogan's lasers. In Mind Search, Robin used it in the Flag Match with Hyper Pulsor. It was later defeated, when it was shot by Krakenoid's Jamsaber by accident. In Triple Threat, Robin used Bolcanon in Tag Team against Shun and Marucho. Taylean defeated Bolcanon, even when he was using Hyper Pulsor. In Interspace Under Siege, Anubias gave Bolcanon to Robin in order to get rid of the invading Chaos Bakugan. However, during the battle, Anubias snapped his fingers and Bolcanon attacked the Brawlers' Bakugan along with Horridian and Krakenoid. Bolcanon appeared in a few more episodes, but was defeated easily every time by Drago. In Unfinished Business, Bolcanon fought against Drago alongside Horridian and Krakenoid. However, he was easily defeated by Drago. After Anubias's downfall, Mag Mel continued to use Bolcanon. In Interspace Armageddon, it is highly implied that after it was defeated, it stayed in ball form only not destroyed alongside Anubias' and Sellon's Bakugan and Mechtogan. ; Ability Cards * Pummel Bouler * Curler Warrior (Harlow Warrior/Karlaf Warrior/Nega Warrior) * 'Death Metal Army '(Only with Krakenoid and Horridian) Physical Game The Aquos version has 800 Gs. The Pyrus version has 900 Gs, the Darkus version in the BakuTrinity has 820 Gs, and the Haos version has 750 Gs and 860 Gs. The Ventus Combat version has 870 Gs. The Subterra version has 780 Gs, 930 Gs or 940 Gs. It is compatible with BakuNano. The Pyrus McDonald's version has 950 Gs. Trivia *He has similarities to other Bakugan. For example, his hands look similar to Fear Ripper and his head is similar to Scaboid's. *He resembles Punk from Megaman Battle Network. *Bolcanon is one of the heaviest Bakugan. *Bolcanon's abilities are named after terms related to the sport Curling, such as bouler and curler. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:BakuBlitz Category:Villains Category:Team Anubias Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan